


Visions and Feelings

by silveradept



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Flirting, High School Is Hell When You're an Empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Alice good-naturedly teases Jasper about the emotions she was sending him in class, as Jasper continually refuses to find much good about going through high school, or many other situations where strong emotions were present.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, Twilight





	Visions and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



"You," Jasper said, grinning at Alice as they got into the car, "are a minx."

"Oh, could you feel that?" Alice smirked. "I kept having these daydreams about what would happen when we got home today. They must have gotten out of hand."

Jasper shook his head and smiled. "Surely it had to be related to your ability to see the future, and not because your husband was one classroom over, trying not to let his wife's… _passionate_ daydreams overshadow a very important lecture on the 'racially-charged' origins of the War Between The States."

"Of course," Alice said. "When the visions come, I have to experience them."

"When the visions come," Jasper repeated, making it clear he believed that Alice's emotional state had nothing at all to do with her ability to see the future.

"Mr. Varner was explaining first and second derivatives again. Nothing interesting was happening."

"There is always something interesting," Jasper said, "when you are present in a classroom full of teenagers who do not understand what emotions they are having in the first place, much less what the root causes of those emotions are."

"Angela again?" Alice asked sympathetically, putting the car into great and driving through the parking lot slowly enough to stop when other students walked in front of the car without looking for them.

"I am reasonably convinced that whomever shows Miss Weber the merest hint of genuine friendship will capture both her heart and her undying loyalty," Jasper said, "regardless of whom it is. Until then, she suffers in what she perceives to be silence."

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself," Alice said. "It would give Angela a friend and stop her from being so loud with her emotions."

"I believe that would be tactically unwise," Jasper said. Alice frowned at Jasper's choice of words, but said nothing. "As much as I would enjoy proving Carlisle wrong about my control so I can free myself from this endless hell of hormonal teenagers, I cannot, in good conscience, say that I could have a…healthy relationship with a human who had feelings for me."

"Even friendship?"

"Miss Weber's fantasy life does not appear to discriminate between platonic, romantic, and sexual desires with more than a few of her classmates. If I offered friendship, I think I would become a focus for all of that internal emotion."

"Carlisle did say you needed to withstand powerful emotions without it affecting you. Might be nice if they were positive emotions instead of negative ones," Alice suggested as they cleared the parking lot and headed back toward the house.

Jasper scowled. "I have had more than enough of that, thank you. It is very…freeing, not to have to sit in a pew every seventh day and feel the prayers of the community feeling smug they aren't you."

Alice reached over and caressed Jasper's cheek. "And without seeing what sorts of sins they would commit themselves," she said. "That must have been very difficult."

"I would much prefer the solitude of our house and household, but it appears that hermitage is not part of the plan for me."

"We could always try going to college instead," Alice suggested, even though she knew Jasper's opinion on that matter.

"As much as I detest being in a room for much of my day with unexploded emotional ordnance," Jasper said, "at the very least, the day has an end and I have free time to be with my wife. Were we to study at university, our social obligations would inevitably increase until our nature was discovered again."

"Huh. No cars," Alice said as they pulled into the driveway. "Everyone else must be out for a little while."

Jasper looked over and saw the knowing smirk on Alice's face. She had clearly seen this future when she had been teasing him in history class.

"Well, if there are no others around, then there is little else to do but see if I can transform your dreams into reality," Jasper said slowly. They opened the doors to the car slowly, each stepping outside and closing the door. In between blinks, Alice made for the house door, Jasper in pursuit. He swept her up into his arms before she could put the key in the lock and drank in the moment of surprise she felt as he spirited her away.

"Not the future you were expecting?" he asked her.

"Not one of the high-probability ones," she said back. "But I know I'm going to like it."


End file.
